


Human habits

by HushBugger



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushBugger/pseuds/HushBugger
Summary: Stand-alone stories about young Kris and Asriel.Featuring topics such as Kris losing a tooth, and Asriel teaching Kris how to play Super Smashing Fighters.





	1. Human habits

“What’s that?” 

Kris held out their hand. “My tooth came out.” 

Asriel stared at the white pellet. “Nuh uh. You’re pranking me again.” 

“‘s true. Look, there’s a hole.” They pulled down their lip. 

Asriel gasped, and turned. “Dad! Dad! Kris says their tooth came out!” 

“It was already loose. Now it’s let go.” 

Asgore plodded into the room and crouched down. “Can you show me, Kris?” 

Kris put the tooth in Asgore’s hands. They still had some dirt on them. 

He picked it up between two fingers and looked at it. “Yes, that is a baby tooth. It is normal for humans your age to have them fall out.” 

“Am I gonna lose all my teeth?” Kris wondered if they would need dentures. That would be pretty cool. 

“Oh, no, don’t worry. This happens when your adult teeth are ready to come out. They push out the old teeth.” 

“B-but,” Asriel asked, “why isn’t it dust? Like when Mr Catrick’s arm came off?” 

“It’s because I’m menachinal.” 

Asgore nodded gravely. “That’s right. Human bodies are mechanical. They can break, just like machines, but they don’t turn into dust.” 

“ _Weird._ What’ll you do with it, Kris?” 

“I dunno.” 

“If I may,” Asgore said as he handed the tooth back, “I believe I know an old human custom.” 

Kris was always excited to learn more about humans. 

“They say that if you leave a tooth under your pillow, the tooth fairy will visit at night and put money in its place.” 

“What’s a fairy?” 

“It’s, ah, how do I explain it. A fairy is a kind of magical human.” 

“Like - like a wizard?” 

“I suppose.” 

* * *

Asriel looked on anxiously as Kris put their tooth under their pillow. 

“Are you scared, Azzy?” 

He shook his head. 

“Not even a little bit afraid of the wizard human?” 

“N-no.” 

“Imagine she comes here when it’s dark, and there’s nothing under your pillow. Do you think she’ll steal your bones?” 

Asriel buried his face under the covers. 

“It’s okay, I have an idea.” They got up and walked to the desk. 

“What are you writing?” 

“You’ll see.” They stuck the tip of their tongue out. 

“ _Dear tooth fairly,_

_you can only buy my tooth if you leaf my brother. do NOT steal his bones._ “ 

“Is that ok?” 

Asriel nodded. “Good night, Kris.” 

“Good night, Asriel.” 


	2. Lessons learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Kris's first day, Asriel teaches them about something very important.

Kris was learning a lot today. 

Toriel had shown them the kitchen, and the bathroom, and their bedroom, and some other places they couldn’t remember right now. 

Asgore had told them about their new family and about the town. And he had shown his indoor garden, and even allowed Kris to smell the flowers in the jars. 

It was all so much. They couldn’t keep up. 

But Asriel had the best lesson. 

He sat cross-legged on the couch, solemn but also excited. 

Kris sat down in front of him on the floor. 

Asriel took a deep breath. “Do you know Super Smashing Fighters?” 

Kris didn’t know what Super Smashing Fighters was. Asriel explained. 

It seemed that Super Smashing Fighters had a dazzling array of Fighters, who fought each other, and possibly Smashed sometimes. They each had their own unique abilities, but Asriel knew the most about a lizard called Yosef. It sounded very exciting. 

Kris still didn’t know what Super Smashing Fighters was. Asriel was puzzled by this. 

“Maybe you can show me?” they asked. 

“Yeah!” He scrambled up and ran to the television. When he turned around, he held out two strange objects. They looked like television remotes. “Which one do you want?” 

They picked the one with the prettier colors. Asriel looked relieved. 

He sat down on the couch, so Kris sat next to him. Then he turned on the TV. 

Kris understood now. “Oh! It’s a video game!” 

“Oh! Yes! I should have said.” 

The game wasn’t really what they thought it would be, but it was just as much fun. Maybe even more. With a few hints from Asriel, they were Smashing like there was no tomorrow. 

An eternity (that felt like ten minutes) later, there was a tap on their shoulder. “Children? It is dinner time.” 

Kris’s mind needed time to pull away from the screen, back into the real world. 

That night, all the other novelties had taken a backseat. As Kris fell asleep, they were only thinking about Super Smashing Fighters. 


End file.
